


To Love A Centaur

by Dmitri_Aspen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri_Aspen/pseuds/Dmitri_Aspen
Summary: This visit is different than the rest. Different in a good way. More affectionate yet Magnus can’t figure out why.





	To Love A Centaur

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is Denmark, Eiríkur is Iceland, and Sigurd is Norway.

Magnus was ecstatic to put it simply. His eyes were glimmering with barely contained joy, his smile broad. All he needed now was an opportunity to slip away from the party and escape to the nearby mountains. Unfortunately, the cheery look made more people want to talk to him. In slight annoyance, he kept tugging at the cuff at his wrist. This coat was too heavy for this type of place but it would definitely be helpful once he got away from here.

He maintained a conversation with another noble, straining to hear what was said over the music and loud chatter around them. Magnus was rather sure this man was trying to propose a business deal of some sort. Normally, he’d take a while to ponder it but he doesn’t want to think of anything regarding politics at the moment. After all, he does have somewhere else to be right now.

A few more minutes of one-sided discussion led to the noble leaving Magnus alone. He sighs in relief, scanning the nearby area. Nobody else seems to be interested in talking at this very second. With his distinct grin, he weaves through the crowd to a table filled with bottles and glasses of wine and beer. He sneakily grabs two bottles of beer, knowing they’ll be nice to have later.

With that, he slips through one of the doors towards the back of the large room. Closing the door, he bolts down the hallways. He knows this castle’s layout like the back of his hand. He also was able to create a rope ladder system to get outside the walls without guards noticing. He just needs to find the one servant of his that knows of this entire plan. Though they’re not aware of why Magnus goes out.

He reaches his room with no issues, looking down the dark halls in hopes of seeing Eiríkur walking by. Well, now that Magnus thinks about it, Eiríkur’s probably inside the bedroom. Laughing to himself, Magnus enters his room, finding Eiríkur standing by the window with a candle in hand.

“Took you longer this time,” he says, glancing at Magnus.

“Oh come on, there was a man who wouldn’t quit running his mouth about who knows what!” Magnus retorts with a small smile.

“Whatever,” normally, Eiríkur isn’t this relaxed but he’s alone with Magnus in a safe place and that just is how their relationship ended up being. “I suppose we should start getting you down to the ground?”

“Sounds good.” Magnus checks to make sure the beer bottles are settled safely in his coat before walking over to Eiríkur. He unrolled the rope ladder and secured it after scanning the area where Magnus would be landing.

“Did you grab that bag that you’ve been preparing for weeks now?” Eiríkur questions as Magnus starts to climb down the ladder. He lets out a choked noise in his throat and scrambles back into his room, darting towards his desk and throwing the small bag over his shoulder so the strap rests across his chest. There are a few books along with a brush and towel in there. They’ll be useful later. Eiríkur inwardly chuckles at Magnus’s actions. “You should tell me what happens this time,” he says quietly, despite knowing Magnus won’t say a word about his adventure.

“Perhaps.” Magnus says with a shrug, swinging his legs through the open window, gripping the sides of the ladder before climbing down with familiar precision. Once he’s down safely, he looks up and gives Eiríkur a wave. He swiftly starts to roll up the ladder and Magnus bolts off into the nearby field, the mountains within eyesight. The setting sun casts a warm glow over the landscape though the air has a chill to it.

—

Reaching the mountain base in probably record time, Magnus starts actively searching around for the reason as to why he came here. Sigurd. Sigurd the handsome, silver centaur who basically rules this small bit of land. He should definitely be here somewhere. After all, they’ve been meeting up in this small stretch of forest for just under a year now.

Quiet footsteps sneak up on Magnus without him realizing. Strong arms suddenly reach down and scoop him up, eliciting a scream and a rather violent kick to the air. A low chuckle tells him all he needs to know. Sigurd was being a bit of an asshole. Again.

“Why must you do this?” Magnus grumbles out, leaning against Sigurd’s strong, bare chest. It still flusters Magnus to some degree that Sigurd doesn’t wear shirts and shows off everything he’s got. Then again, he’s never needed shirts. Never needed clothes in general. He’s half horse, why would he even bother?

“Your reactions are amusing.” Sigurd says with a light huff, leaning down to nuzzle at Magnus’s head. If he were standing on the ground, Sigurd would have to struggle to make that simple gesture due to the rather extreme height difference. Magnus has to reach his arm as far as it can go to merely graze Sigurd’s cheek when he’s standing at his full height.

“This is unfair, damn it,” Magnus says, mocking exasperation. “Well, anyway, it is nice to see you again,” Sigurd looks as beautiful as he always does; the hair of his horse body shimmering in the fading sunlight, long, blond hair tied at the back of his head. There are several dirt stains on his body, Magnus notes. He’d have to clean those up sometime during this visit. It isn’t exactly easy for Sigurd to clean himself. Though he does need to give Magnus permission in order for him to do that.

“I can say the same. Been rather boring without you stirring up trouble.” Sigurd starts to walk towards the mountain, hooves thumping against the ground. Magnus knows this routine quite well. He won’t be using his legs much anytime soon that’s for certain. Sigurd, for whatever reason, likes to carry Magnus around. He still hasn’t gotten an answer though he’s asked countless times.

“I’d assume so. Life’s been boring back home since all everyone talks about is politics, economy, how much they hate people,” Magnus trails off. Sigurd doesn’t say anything. He can’t understand how human governments work. They’re all so complicated. “Not that I don’t do those things, of course, but I really don’t want to be doing that.”

Sigurd hums, not sure how to respond to that. He keeps walking, listening adeptly as Magnus rants about what happened between their previous meet up and now. Nothing too drastic has happened; his parents still wanting him to start taking the reigns of ruling from his father, to find a woman to marry. He was adamantly against that but couldn’t say much. His main argument is that he doesn’t feel attraction to women. Men are so much more appealing.

“Mother once made a joke at dinner about how I used to ogle at the guards as they trained. Of course I did! They were phenomenal to watch and then I later realized that I’m gay,” Magnus spits out, grumbling a few curses underneath his breath. This topic always came up at every visit.

“And you’re certain your parents both would disown you for enjoying a man more so than a woman?” Sigurd questions as he reaches the mouth of the cave he calls home. He enters, setting Magnus down on a small ledge carved into the wall. From there, he’s level with Sigurd’s face without either needing to strain any muscles. Magnus tries to ignore the fact that his legs are wrapped around Sigurd’s waist and he’s leaving little room between them.

“Of course I’m certain! Father nearly ordered the execution of two stable boys since they were caught copulating in an empty stall. Had I not stepped in, they’d be dead! I, however, wouldn’t be executed due to me being his son. I’d be cast out of the city with meager supplies and left to fend for myself.” Magnus grumbles out, leaning against the stone wall behind him. The cave is rather homely yet simple; a pit dug into the floor for a fire, a pile of furs placed nearby to act as a bed, a pouch hanging on the wall. Some strange ink designs decorate the walls. Sigurd says they represent certain times of his life.

“Well, you could come to me. I’m certainly not against you enjoying men. I can say that I quite enjoy them as well,” Sigurd says, not realizing the full effect of his words on Magnus. He has grown to adore Sigurd greatly and hearing him say that stirs up so many emotions. At this point, Magnus is rather certain this is beyond a platonic relationship. Well, at least in his eyes. He’s not sure how Sigurd views this.

“I would,” Magnus says, voice a lot softer than intended.

Sigurd smiles a little, arms moving to wrap around Magnus’s waist. Now he has to lean against Sigurd’s chest for support, given how the ledge has little space to sit on.“When must I bring you back to the edge of the forest?”

“I don’t have anything until late afternoon. I can stay longer this time. Eiríkur knows how to weave lies regarding my whereabouts,” Magnus answers honestly, flustered with Sigurd’s affection. Magnus has a meeting scheduled with a diplomat from the Netherlands. Though he has no need or desire to return home in the morning when he’s not needed at that time.

“I’ll trust your word then.” Sigurd murmurs, nuzzling Magnus’s neck and sending his heart into a pounding frenzy.

“You’re oddly friendly this time around,” he says in the calmest voice he can manage though it does betray him a little at the end. Sigurd’s hands had suddenly moved to slip just barely underneath Magnus’s shirt and he wasn’t expecting it.

“Is it making you uncomfortable?” Sigurd pulls away, hands moving to rest at the sides of Magnus’s hips and almost threatening to leave them. He stutters out that he doesn’t mind it though he is a bit confused. Sigurd doesn’t reply, returning to his original position. Warm breaths slowly fan out across Magnus’s neck and he suppresses a pleased shiver.

Slowly, Magnus returns the embrace, arms wrapping around Sigurd’s neck. Magnus would like to know what’s causing this display of affection. Normally, Sigurd’s not this expressive. Then again, it has been just under a month since they last met. Perhaps he’s touch starved again. There aren’t any other centaurs in the area and Magnus is the only human who knows of Sigurd’s existence so becoming lonely makes perfect sense.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. Magnus decides to slide off the gloves on his hands and tosses them to the ground. He places his hands on the expanse of Sigurd’s back, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He makes a quiet comment on how warm Magnus’s hands are. His face flushes with heat and he bites his lip. He knows Sigurd likes the feeling of Magnus’s hands, always saying they’re tough yet smooth since he has to put considerable effort into appearance. It’s best to indulge Sigurd in moments like these.

“Sigurd,” Magnus whispers, to try to avoid breaking this loving atmosphere. He hums quietly to show he’s listening. “I brought a few books with me. Thought you’d like them.”

“Books?” Sigurd questions, moving away from Magnus’s neck to look at his face.

“Legends from all sorts of places. I got them a while back but didn’t read any. Wanted to read them to you,” Magnus admits with an embarrassed look on his face. There’s a hint of joy in Sigurd’s dark eyes.

He gently, yet firmly, takes hold of Magnus again and lifts him from the ledge, hands shifting to his rear to support him. Magnus doesn’t say anything as he relishes in that touch. His legs stay around Sigurd’s waist and arms around his neck as he meanders towards the pile of furs, hooves clopping against the stone. Slowly, he lowers himself to the floor, shifting around to get his legs into comfortable positions. Magnus scoots out of Sigurd’s arms to give him enough space.

“You’ll have to help me get up when we need to, all right?” Sigurd teases, leaning against the rough wall. Magnus laughs and nods, reaching into the satchel slung across his chest. He grabs a book about myths and tales from the Far East. Sigurd should like this.

With that, Magnus opens the book and begins reading, Sigurd listening with rapt attention.

—

A fire had to be lit as nightfall arrived. The flames provided enough light for Magnus to read. The warm hues also danced across Sigurd’s body, contrasting greatly with pale skin and white hair. He kept quiet, though occasionally making comments on how stupid some of the events from the tales were. Magnus would quietly laugh and continue reading. Sometimes, he would glance up and accidentally make eye contact with Sigurd. His eyes were soft, loving. Magnus felt his face warm at that and his heart would start pounding and his hands became shaky.

A while later, Sigurd had fallen asleep halfway through the final book that Magnus had brought. He had read the book on the Far East, legends from a land much farther south from here, and tales from the west. Magnus felt remnants of sleep prodding at his body, eyelids heavy. The moon is well into the starry skies now so he should sleep. After all, he will be able to spend some much needed time with Sigurd in the morning.

Magnus places the books back into his bag, moving it to the side before curling up at Sigurd’s side. The fire can burn itself out.

For whatever reason, Magnus still finds the way Sigurd sleeps to be amusing. If left to his own devices, he’d remain standing and still be asleep. Though that is how normal horses sleep but that’s not an issue right now. However, he knows Magnus likes to cuddle in his sleep and is willing to accommodate. Even then, Sigurd’s torso still stays relatively straight with a small slouch barely noticeable. He’s said in the past sometimes he’ll fall asleep on his side. Though that doesn’t happen too often.

Magnus mindlessly reaches a hand out the pet one of Sigurd’s legs. The muscle there is sturdy and smooth, softened slightly by the hair. Moving his hand around, Magnus feels the tufts of hair around Sigurd’s hoof. Dirt is embedded there. Who knows what he’s been doing to cause that much dirt to get into his hoof. There are even some small pebbles. That must be uncomfortable. First thing when they wake up, Magnus will at least clean out Sigurd’s hooves. Maybe even grooming the rest of him if he allows it.

Moving around to get more comfortable, Magnus feels to the two beer bottles pressing into his side. Not wanting to break them, he places them by his bag. Hopefully, they’re still good in the morning.

Finally able to get comfortable enough to sleep, Magnus closes his eyes and cuddles into Sigurd’s side. He’s warm, Magnus notes happily.

—

Sigurd was the first to wake up, taking several minutes too long to admire Magnus’s sleeping form. Even with all that fancy clothing that honestly looks a bit uncomfortable he still manages to stay asleep.

Rays of sunlight creep into the cave and Sigurd lets out a small groan of discontent. At this rate, the sun will be aiming light directly into the cave and make it difficult to see. He wants to wake Magnus so they could head down to the forest where it’s cool and shaded. Later, they could return to the cave and enjoy how warm it is once the sun’s no longer assaulting.

Though he’s pressed against Sigurd’s side and out cold. He honestly doesn’t want to wake Magnus up but they do have limited time together. Perhaps it’d be better for both of them if he were awake now.

Sigurd struggles to get up on his own with Magnus clinging almost desperately in his sleep. After a minute, Sigurd manages to stand without hurting Magnus. Sigurd then walks away from the pile of furs to the other side of the cave, where a small pouch hangs on a wooden stick driven into the wall. Sigurd remembers carving that out. He carved out the ledge Magnus sits on and the fire pit as well. The efforts gave Sigurd a fair amount of muscle and he knows full well that Magnus admires every chance he can get.

Sigurd reaches into the pouch; the flowers and leaves still intact. He had recalled his mother making flower crowns when he was younger as a gesture of appreciation and love. Now Sigurd wants to do the same with Magnus. Glancing over at him, he’s already showing signs of waking up. Seems like he needs to be next to someone in order to sleep. That’s cute. Though also a bit concerning. How does he manage to sleep if he’s not with Sigurd?

Magnus sits up with a soft groan, looking to his side to not see Sigurd still there. In a moment of slight panic, Magnus jumps to his feet. Only to quickly find Sigurd standing on the other side of the cave.

“Decided to get up early,” Sigurd says, trying to not show his amusement for Magnus’s reaction. “Would like to spend as much time together as possible.”

Magnus stands there looking dumb for a second before collecting himself. “That sounds good,” he stutters out with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Sigurd slings the pouch over his shoulder and says that they’re heading down to the forest. He kneels down, silently ordering for Magnus to climb on. He does so with no words said, swiftly grabbing his bag and heading over to Sigurd. Magnus’s arms coiling around Sigurd’s waist for support. He stands up a little too quickly, Magnus nearly falling off.

Sigurd throws a concerned glance over his shoulder. When Magnus nods to show he’s fine, Sigurd begins making his way out of the cave and down the mountain. They’re not too high up so the journey doesn’t take long.

“Where are we going exactly?” Magnus questions once they reach the forest floor.

“The pond. You told me you enjoy swimming in the past.” Sigurd replies, gait picking up. Magnus suddenly tightens his hold in order to not fall to the ground. Honestly, he finds this so embarrassing yet he loves it. Hands pressed against Sigurd’s stomach, clothed chest pressed against his bare back. God, Magnus loves it.

Then it finally hits him that they’re heading to a pond. Despite visiting this place for about a year now, they’ve never really left the cave. Well, this will be the longest visit Magnus has had so he supposes it makes sense. Then the fact that he’ll have to strip to keep his only set of clothes dry hits him. He’s never been naked in front of Sigurd. Sure, he’s naked all the time but he’s part horse and hadn’t known what clothes were before he met Magnus.

This is either going to be perfectly fine or extremely awkward. Probably the latter, in all honesty. At least for Magnus. Sigurd probably won’t entirely understand.

Magnus hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until he feels Sigurd kneel down. Magnus slides off of Sigurd’s back and he quickly stands up, gesturing to the lake. It’s small and a bit shallow. Though that’s perfectly fine but he sort of wished it wasn’t as clear as it is. He’ll be showing his bare body to Sigurd for the first time. He may not think much of it but it’s huge for Magnus.

“You’re nervous.” Sigurd murmurs, glancing over his shoulder as he starts walking into the pond. He takes the bag off his shoulder and tosses it onto the grass.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, hands wanting to slip his coat off but refusing to move at the same time. Sigurd notices this and backs out of the water, turning to Magnus.

“If you’re uncomfortable with this, do tell me,” Sigurd says with genuine concern. He’s always cared about every little detail.

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable, it’s just...” Magnus isn’t sure what he wants to say, actually.

“Is this regarding intercourse? You did say removing clothes in front of your lover is a part of that,” Sigurd states bluntly. Magnus chokes on his own spit and coughs, face flushing a pretty red. When did he ever say that? And when did Sigurd view them as lovers? “One of the stories you read last night explained human intercourse in fine detail. Though it was with a female and male,” oh god. Magnus doesn’t recall reading anything like that. He must’ve been just mindlessly reading.

He curses under his breath once he recovers from his coughing fit. “What made you think that was an option?” though Sigurd’s guess wasn’t entirely wrong. Just not that far. Maybe. Still, lovers?

“A wild guess. Seems like I might be right with that reaction of yours.” Sigurd points a taunting finger at Magnus with a hint of a smirk. He sighs in defeat.

“Fine, fine. I’ll get into the water. Just don’t stare.” Magnus sighs out, hands finally moving to remove his coat. Sigurd rolls his eyes and walks back into the water, reaching the center before kneeling down.

Knowing he’s not watching at the moment, Magnus quickly removes the rest of his clothing. He shortly ponders leaving his undergarments but decided to remove those as well. No use in getting any clothing wet if it can be avoided. With a shaky exhale, he slowly enters the water. Sigurd still has his eyes closed, thankfully. He’s probably wondering why that precaution had to be taken but Magnus doesn’t want to try to explain why humans feel the need to cover themselves.

Awkwardly sitting down in front Sigurd, Magnus shifts around to hide his crotch. In this position, the water goes up to just below his ribs. Sigurd opens his eyes and looks down at Magnus shortly after and he feels so exposed like this. And he kind of likes it, honestly.

“You all right?” Sigurd asks softly, reaching a hand down to Magnus. After a moment of thought, he slowly takes hold of Sigurd’s hand with a nod, lacing their fingers together. “You told me in the past that lovers usually do this, Magnus,” Sigurd has a slightly hopeful tone in his voice, Magnus notes.

“They do,” Magnus whispers, heart picking up its pace at the sound of his name murmured on Sigurd’s tongue. He rarely uses Magnus’s name. And Sigurd’s even hinting at them being lovers. God, this is so much.

“Is it bad to want to experience what lovers do?” Sigurd gently squeezes Magnus’s hand. He feels it start to become sweaty. How is Sigurd staying calm through all of this?

“No,” Magnus shakily replies. Where is Sigurd trying to go with this?

“You’re not picking up the hints.” Sigurd sighs, squeezing Magnus’s hand again. “I’d like to be your lover, Magnus, is that bad?”

Magnus tenses up, not being able to look Sigurd in the eyes. Fidgeting around, biting his lip, Magnus tries to calm himself and figure out what to say. Sigurd’s starting to look a little anxious about the lack of an answer. Magnus swallows and licks his lips, still struggling to find words.

“If you want me to leave, that’s-” Sigurd starts, legs moving to stand up.

“No!” Magnus exclaims suddenly, surprising Sigurd. “I don’t want you to leave. Quite the opposite, in fact. You just- you just surprised me, that’s all. I never thought you’d view us as lovers but I see that I’m wrong,” Magnus laughs nervously, wondering if he was overreacting.

Sigurd settles back down in the water, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Magnus’s heart flutters. “I’m still unsure as to how this works to an extent. You’ll have to show me what I don’t know,” if Magnus didn’t know better, he’d say Sigurd was teasing. Though he was actually being honest.

Magnus opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Sigurd. He tugs Magnus upwards, forcing him to stand. He cries out Sigurd’s name but he doesn’t say anything, hands moving quickly to grab at Magnus’s thighs and lift him up. Instinctively, his legs and arms wrap around Sigurd for support.

“I’d like to hear you say it; say that we’re lovers,” Sigurd says quietly, acting like he didn’t suddenly pick Magnus up. God, he can’t exactly focus. With the position, his crotch is pressed up against the area where human torso becomes horse body. And the difference in textures is oddly arousing. No, not now. This is not the right time for this. But with Sigurd right here, speaking this lowly...

Sigurd buries his face into Magnus’s neck and he can’t help but gasp. He accidentally grinds against Sigurd, barely restraining a faint moan. “Remember when you were horribly intoxicated and came to me?”

“Yes?” why would Sigurd choose now to bring that up? Magnus knows it happened but can’t recall any details from that visit. That was the previous visit, actually.

“That’s when you told me of your feelings. You kept rambling on about every detail about me, saying how much you love me.” Sigurd hands suddenly tighten their hold on Magnus’s thighs, making him gasp. Heat starts to pool in his abdomen. He tries to force his arousal away, not wanting to ruin this moment.

“And that’s why you’re so affectionate this time, right?” Magnus questions. Sigurd hums and nods.

“I’d like to make something for you. A small sign of my love for you.” Sigurd slowly sets Magnus down. He glances at his crotch, a bit too happy that he managed to stave off his arousal. He’ll take care of it later.

Sigurd stands up, his lower half dripping water. Magnus feels it’s safe to stare. If Sigurd noticed, he didn’t say anything. He walked onto the grass, kneeling down and grabbing his bag. Placing it on his shoulder, he opened it, digging his hand around inside.

Realizing he’s standing dumbly in the middle of the pond, Magnus quickly follows Sigurd. Settling at his side, Magnus realizes flowers and leaves are inside the bag. He asks what they’re for. Sigurd says his mother taught him that flower crowns are given to people you love. And he loves Magnus. Why wouldn’t Sigurd create a flower crown for this? Magnus’s face flushes and he doesn’t respond, instead watching Sigurd’s hands pull out several thin vines and begin twisting them together.

They sit there in silence, Magnus mesmerized with Sigurd’s deft hands working on creating the flower crown. Magnus even forgets he’s sitting there completely naked.

A short while later, Sigurd finishes. The crown is simple, white and yellow flowers being most prominent with some blue ones mixed in and leaves scattered throughout. He beckons for Magnus to move closer and he does so with no words, knees pressing against the hide of Sigurd’s body. He leans down slightly and places the crown on Magnus’s head. He reaches a hand up to the crown, smiling idiotically up at Sigurd. He offers a minuscule smile of his own.

He stands up, looking upwards to the sky. Though a little hard to see through the trees, the sun’s approaching the halfway point between morning and evening.

Magnus notes the sudden change in Sigurd’s face. He looks a bit upset now.

“Magnus,” he says, glancing downwards. “I’m afraid we have to leave.”

“Wait, why?” Magnus jumps to his feet, the crown shifting on his head.

“You have to return home soon,” Sigurd replies solemnly. Magnus can’t say anything. He honestly doesn’t want to leave but he’s sure Eiríkur can’t spin more lies at this point. A search party can be sent out at any given moment. “Get dressed. I’ll carry you to the forest edge.”

Magnus does so swiftly but reluctantly. He feels Sigurd’s gaze and enjoys it, though Magnus wished it was under different circumstances. Once he’s ready, he moves to stand in front of Sigurd. He kneels down again, hand grabbing, once again, at the back of Magnus’s thighs. Though embarrassed by that, Magnus lets it happen. Sigurd stands up, arms coiling around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist.

He tries to make this walk as long as possible by slowly moving to their destination. Magnus’s hands weave through Sigurd’s hair, eliciting a content hum.

Once they reach the edge of the forest, Sigurd starts to kneel down to let Magnus go. However, a gentle tug on Sigurd’s hair stops that from happening.

“Let me give you a parting gift until next time. Which should be in two weeks if all goes as planned.” Magnus murmurs, leaning forward to gently kiss Sigurd. He slowly responds, eyes closing. His lips are chapped but still soft enough to kiss. With a quiet sigh, he tilts his head to deepen the kiss ever so slightly. Magnus pulls away with a grin. “Like that?”

“You better give me more next time, Magnus.” Sigurd briefly kisses Magnus again before setting him down. He steps back to balance himself once on the ground. There’s a light huff from Sigurd.

Magnus looks up, that grin still there. “I love you, Sigurd.”

“And I love you as well, Magnus,” Sigurd whispers. Magnus slowly turns around, facing towards the empty field. Towards the castle in the distance. He throws another smile over his shoulder before running off.

Sigurd rolls his eyes but doesn’t leave right away like he normally does. He waits until Magnus is on the other side of that field, at the castle. Sigurd can no longer make out any fine details but he can still faintly see Magnus going up the wall? How’s he doing that? No matter. He got there safely. And hopefully, he stays safe.

Sigurd sighs, finally moving to return to his cave. Slowly going up the mountain, he wonders what will happen next in his relationship with Magnus. Sigurd brings a hand to his lips, almost feeling the pressure of Magnus’s own lips there.

When Sigurd returns to the cave, he sees two pieces of dark fabric on the floor. Magnus’s gloves. He left them here. Sigurd kneels down to grab them, holding them close to his chest. That idiot. Of course, he left something here. He also left those two bottles by the pile of fur.

Sigurd can’t help but smile softly. He basks in the warmth of the cave. Perhaps he’s always loved Magnus but just never knew or thought about it until he arrived. After all, he did teach so many things to Sigurd. Love being one of them.

He presses his lips to the gloves, making a mental note to return them when Magnus next visits.


End file.
